Pour une glace
by Shield
Summary: Sasuke a faim… plus précisément de cette chose fraîche et délicate qu’est une glace… et qui trouvetil sur son chemin ? [OS][SN]


**Titre :** Pour une glace

**Auteur :** Je veux un S ! Je veux un H ! Je veux un /Piano/ ouais bon, Shield…

**Disclaimer :** Ki-shi-mo-toooooooo /porte/

**Résumé :** Sasuke a faim… plus précisément de cette chose fraîche et délicate qu'est une glace… et qui trouve-t-il sur son chemin ?

**Couple :** Sasuke/Glace SasuNaru

**Note :** Fautes d'orthographes, encore et toujours

POV Sasuke

Pour une glace

Il existe des jours longs… des jours où il fait chaud, lourds, où les secondes sont longues, les minutes encore plus et les heures… j'évite d'en parler. Ces même jours où la moindre brise est un salut, où l'ombre, même brûlante, reste une bénédiction et où je ressens l'intarissable envie de manger une glace… quoi ? Ca vous est jamais arrivé d'avoir faim ? Une envie soudaine de glace, pouvoir se rafraîchir tout en profitant de ce doux goût légèrement sucré, oublier un instant la chaleur de l'été et s'abandonner à cet objet qui vous possède de tout son… cornet ? Oublions cet espoir un court instant. J'ai déjà fait tout les vendeurs, ils ont été dévalisés. J'ai eut beau les menacer tout ce que je pouvais, sans dire un mot, rien n'y faisait, il n'avait vraiment plus rien en stock. Me voilà donc à errer sous un soleil de plomb, les mains moites au fond de mes poches, abattus par la température qui ne cesse de monter. On me dit de glace, et bien là je fond comme neige au soleil…

Soudain, une apparition, non, un mirage, ou peut-être les deux, je ne sais plus vraiment. Assis sur la rambarde du ponton, le regard perdu dans la rivière qui s'écoulait sous lui, une main tenant fermement ce fin bout de bois qui l'empêchait de tomber, il hésitait entre se rafraîchir définitivement ou finir ce don du ciel qu'il tenait de son autre main… Naruto je te hais ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que la seule chose que j'attende se trouve entre les mains de ce… de ce… de ce baka ! De cet idiot de premier ordre ! De cet incompétent incapable de déceler toute la subtilité de ce produit surgelé ! De ce… j'arrête là. Je m'avance donc, impassible, jusqu'à lui, feintant ne pas l'avoir vu, pour qu'il se mette à s'agiter dans tout les sens, se fatigant pour que je le remarque, pour que je profite de cet instant d'inattention pour lui voler son bien le plus précieux… ou du moins le mien…

-Sasuke !!

Le voilà qui hurle mon nom, début du plan. Regard fuyant, main, encore plus loin dans les poches si c'est possible, démarche nonchalante, oreille bouchées, tout est fin prêt. Je l'entends qui descend de son perchoir, se faufilant devant moi en faisant de grand geste, hurlant toujours mon nom, attendant que je le remarque. Gardant toujours un œil sur l'unique objet que je désire, il semble en oublier l'existence… maintenant !

Je disparais de sa vue, me glissant derrière son dos, prêt à attraper l'unique bout de glace que je pouvait trouver dans cette ville démunis de ce délice divin… quand il se retourne. Je me prend son coude en pleine tempes, perdant légèrement l'équilibre, je me retrouve à vaciller sur le pont, percutant la rambarde sur laquelle il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt avant de basculer par-dessus celle-ci et me retrouver suspendus… comment a-t-il…

-J'étais persuadé d'avoir entendus Sakura-chan m'appeler…

…

Il y a des jours où la chance n'est pas avec nous. Comme si de rien n'était, je remonte sur terre, ou plus précisément sur bois, rejetant d'un bref geste de la main les quelques morceaux de poussières qui s'étaient déposé sur mon haut, je ne dois rien laisser paraître, rester le plus naturel possible, donc associable, froid, distant…

-Alors comme ça tu veux ma glace Sasuke ?

… et mangeur de glace, tout à fait Narut… QUOI ?! Je relève rapidement la tête pour me trouver face à un sourire mesquin, supérieur, presque digne de moi…

-Hmpf…

On ne casse pas une réputation avec une simple… découverte bas de gamme, qu'il rêve s'il arrive à tirer un mot de moi dans les secondes qui suivent !

-Tu veux la partager ?

J'essaye de détourner le regard, mais impossible, et je le vois en train de déguster tranquillement MA glace, caressant sa tendre chaire froide et crémeuse de sa langue, ne me lâchant pas du regard… il m'invite à venir la prendre, il me cherche, il veut que je cède, mais je ne cèderai pas… pas même en l'entendant briser un morceau de cette fine gaufrette qui l'entoure… pas même lorsqu'il s'essuie délicatement les lèvres d'un geste discret, goûtant un peu de ce morceau de passion dont il n'avait pu se délecter…

-Donnes-moi ça Usuratonkachi !

-Aha ! Tu as finis par céder ! Le grand iceberg a finis par prononcer des mots ! Que dis-je, un ordre ! Il veut que je lui donne une glace qui m'appartient sous prétexte qu'il aime les glaces et qu'il a chaud !

-Je n'ai pas chaud.

-Oui… tu t'es donc habillé avec un T-shirt moulant, un short trop petit et oublié de mettre du gel ce matin.

Vil, vicieux personnage, Sous ces dehors stupides se cachent un vrai démon !... C'est Kyuubi qui manigance tout ça, c'est impossible qu'un cerveau malade comme le sien ai pus concocté des idées si sournoises… Saleté de démon renard, je te hais ! Je te hais presque autant que ton réceptacle qui ose toucher ce don des dieux !

-Bon… comme tu ne sembles pas décider à venir la chercher, si tu la veux vraiment… viens la prendre !

Et le voilà qui disparaît devant mes yeux. Pas besoin de particulière réflexion pour l'entendre courir dans les arbres, secouant les branches comme des… ma pauvre glace ! Il va la brusquer ! La blesser ! Si je trouve la moindre feuille, le moindre morceau d'écorce dessus, je l'écorche vif ! Je le tus ! Je le découpe ! Je prépare mon Itassassinat ! Mais pour l'instant, je dois d'abord le rattraper… et il va vite en plus. J'accélère, mais il semble le remarquer, accélérant également la cadence. Bientôt nous nous trouvons dans une clairière. Il s'arrête brusquement, se retournant pour me faire face, pointant l'objet de la poursuite en me tirant la langue joyeusement, fier de ne pas l'avoir encore perdu. Il se moque ouvertement de moi, et le voilà qui tape tranquillement le sol avec son pied, d'un air de dire qu'il s'ennuis… il l'aura voulu. Dans un premier temps, je me déleste des quelques shuriken que j'avais, ne lui laissant qu'un mince espace de fuite, me précipitant vers ce dit espace, me préparant à un katon…

-Sasuke ! Si tu utilise un katon, la glace va fondre !

Argh ! Le traitre ! Le lâche, il avait prévus le coup ! Depuis quand il a un cerveau ? Je stop donc mon attaque et prépare mon chidori avant de m'élancer sur lui, sharingan activé, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Je le vois, je prévois le voir se cloner et se servir de l'un de ceux-ci pour changer de direction. Anticipant la situation, je m'élance dans la direction qu'il choisira, me retrouvant bien vite à côté de lui. De quelques jeux de mains, j'arrive à lui attraper un poignet, la course continuant au travers de la forêt. Malgré tout mes efforts, il garde sa main caché derrière lui, le plus loin possible de moi. Je m'élance alors vers lui, roulant sur son dos pour, grâce à l'effet de rotation, l'envoyer se frapper contre le premier arbre, attrapant la glace en chemin, à l'aide du sharingan, pour ne pas devoir me reprocher la mort d'un de ces délices ambulant en ayant essayé d'en récupérer un. Mettant mon plan à exécution une fois la « roulade dorsale » terminé, je m'aperçois que, qu'importe la main, il n'y a pas le moindre signe de glace. Lorsque je regarde son visage, il me lance un dernier sourire avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Rageant, je fais demi-tour, courant à nouveau vers la clairière. Une fois de retour dans celle-ci, je m'arrête brusquement, ne montrant pas la mince stupeur qui a su prendre mon esprit…

-Alors Sasuke ? Tu as apprécié ma petite blague ?

Cette voix qui résonnait comme dix, non, comme cent ! Une centaine de blondinet, habillé d'un orange flashy, me regardaient, provocateur. Non ! Comment je trouverai Ma glace ? Mon petit plaisir personnel ? Un petit quelque chose au milieu de cette masse ! Et je ne peux pas faire de l'élimination de groupe, je risquerai de lui faire du mal… ma pauvre petite, t'inquiète pas, je vais t'arracher des mains de cet ingrat qui ne saurait pas de déguster à ta juste valeur ! Toi, fruit de… nan, il réussit même à me faire sombrer dans la folie ! Le fourbe…

-Allez Sasuke… n'entends-tu pas l'appelle désespéré d'une glace en détresse ?

Je reste figé, immobile… il m'a percé à jour. Comment sait-il que j'aime les glaces à ce point ? Non ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse, c'est ce qu'il cherche, me déstabiliser, m'empêcher d'agir en conséquence, de me battre jusqu'au bout. Ma gorge est sèche, la chaleur étouffante frappe mon do, mes épaules, mes propres cheveux sont devenus brûlant. Je me force à activer le sharingan encore une fois, tenter de prévoir, de tout prévoir, de pouvoir enfin récupérer ce qui m'est dût, et cette sensation qui m'étouffe. Mes yeux les dévisagent un à un, pas un seul ne masque son jeux, les mains à découvert, le sourire fier, ce regard hautain que seul moi me permet et puis lui, de l'autre côté, tenant fièrement cette glace, goûtant délicatement ce léger goût sucré, reposant sur cette fine gaufrette… C'est lui !!!

Retrouvant comme un sursaut de force, sans doute un appel, une puissance mystérieuse tout droit venu de ce pauvre instrument de plaisir, prisonnier entre ses mains, qui m'est offert pour le tirer de ses griffes, je profite de son jutsu que j'ai pus copier et me clone. Trois moi, chacun préparant un chidori, chacun ayant une mission précise. L'un coupe par le centre, détruisant toutes personnes se trouvant sur son passage, les deux autres contournant le semblant de cercle formé par la masse orangé qu'il a formé avec un reste de chakra qui trainait au fond de sa poche depuis une semaine… saleté de Kyuubi ! Mais c'est bientôt l'heure du choc, les trois clones se rapprochant de la cible, c'est alors qu'un clone, sortant droit de la forêt juste derrière lui, l'attrape par les jambes et le propulse en l'air, recevant les attaques à sa place. L'un de mes clones n'est plus, un en moins pour se partager la glace. L'autre me projette à sa poursuite et alors débute un combat effréné dans les… ah non. J'ai voulu le frapper, il a tendu le glace vers moi, j'ai voulus l'attraper… et ce lâche en a profiter pour me marcher dessus et s'éjecter plus loin. On t'apprendra, créature jaunâtre à moustache, qu'on ne piétine pas un Uchiwa sans en subir les conséquences !!

Je retombe finalement sur mon clone qui disparaît dans une explosion de fumée. Les autres clones font de même et me voilà, allongé par terre, cherchant un peu de mon souffle perdu dans cette guerre pour la survie. Il n'y aurait pas ce soleil… mais voilà qu'une ombre le masque, et je revois son sourire. Il me sourit, me tendant une main secourable que je saisis pour me relever.

-Allez… essaye encore !

-Baka !

-On verra qui est le Baka des deux…

Et le voilà qui se remet à courir. Je le suis, ayant bien constaté que la chaleur devait l'avoir également affecté, car quelques minces perles de fatigues perlaient sur sa peau, c'est moi où il avait légèrement bronzé depuis le début de l'été ? Enfin, c'est sûr que face à quelqu'un comme moi, on pourrait le croire revenu de vacances presque chaque jour… mais là n'est pas la question, il possède MA glace qui est la sienne et il ne veut pas me la donner, par conséquent… il va subir ma colère !

-Dobe ! Reviens ici !!!

Et le voilà qui rentre dans son appartement. Cela a dût en surprendre plus d'une de me voir courir derrière lui, je crois même qu'une vieille s'est évanouis. Par précaution, j'ai regardé tout les marchands de glaces du coin, ils étaient tous fermés, bande d'incapable ! Et lui qui courrait joyeusement devant moi, perdant quelque peu l'équilibre sous l'effet de la chaleur qui devait griller les derniers neurones qui lui restaient. Enfin, me voilà qui pénètre dans son appartement sombre et désordonné. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, l'entendant grincer comme dans les pires films d'horreur. L'obscurité est brisée par les flashs alternatifs d'une télévision laissé allumer depuis deux jours à en juger par les bols de ramens entassés devant. Je contourne lentement le fauteuil avant de m'y asseoir, profitant du pauvre instant de calme que je peux prendre, mais bien vite j'entends un bruit dans la cuisine… et s'il avait d'autres glaces dans son congélateur ?! Et s'il cherchait à les cacher ?! Ou pire ! A toutes les manger avant que je ne puisse en voir le moindre morceau ! Non, je ne peux définitivement pas rester inactif, il pourrait me voler mon petit bout d'oxygène sur cette misérable planète peuplé d'idiot à la coupe au bol, de goinfre, de génie, de taré blonde, de bonbon rose, de fleuriste folle, de roux désespéré, de marionnettiste de l'enfer, de vieille blonde fan de chirurgie esthétique, de mec et de fille aveugles, de maîtres chiens plus bestiaux que leurs animaux, d'entomologiste insectophile, de crapauds pervers, de serpents vicieux, d'objet domestique de serpent vicieux et surtout… de blondinet atrocement vil et…

-Je te tiens ! Pris la main dans le sac !!

-C'est fou ce qu'une glace peut te faire parler Sasuke…

-Argh !

-Je reste bouche bée… neuf mots ! Une phrase de neuf mots ! Tu imagines ! Plus quand une heure ! Et en plus tu viens sans doute de remarquer que tu t'es trompé, il n'y a pas d'autre glace dans mon congélateur… c'est la dernière !

Et le revoilà qui se joue de moi, agitant doucement l'objet de mes désirs devant mes yeux, me provocant ouvertement, cherchant à me faire craquer, à me faire commettre une erreur, une erreur visible, pour qu'il puisse immortaliser l'instant et le transmettre dans l'instant à tout Konoha. Mais je ne craquerai pas !! C'est donc dans la plus grande tranquillité d'esprit du monde que j'avance lentement mon bras vers cette glace qui m'attends, qui m'appelle, le visage froid, reprenant, enfin, essayant de garder plutôt, mon calme…

-Sasuke… tu trembles…

Ah ! Mais il a raison !! Tant pis pour l'image, de toute façons il a rien sous la main. Je me jette sur lui, mais el voilà qui contourne la table. Je me redresse vite et commence à le poursuivre et nous voilà comme deux idiot en train de tourner autour d'une minuscule table. De temps à autre je m'arrête, courant en sens inverse, mais il semble prévoir autant que moi la situation, puis, d'un coup, sans que je le voie venir, le sharingan désactivé et rangé au fond de la poche car trop fatigant, il rampe sous la table pour couper le chemin et courir vers le fauteuil sur lequel je me reposais il y a un instant. Et nous voilà courir autour… non, ce serait trop restreint, nous courrons dans tout l'appartement, ou pour être plus précis, Ma glace, déesse de toute création sur cette terre, qu'il tient dans sa main, alors qu'il court comme un malade, se fait poursuivre par moi, mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps, tout !

-Allez Sasuke, plus vite, tu y es presque !

Oui ! Allez Sasuke ! Penses, il t'a humiliés, piétiné et… et… et j'en passe ! Il détient entre ses doigts l'objet le plus précieux à moins de dix mètre carré, à moins qu'il y ai un objet pour tuer mon frère à moins de dix mètre carré et encore, je suis pas sûr que ça le vaudrait vraiment. Au final, peut-être épuisé par ce combat inutile que nous avons mené, traversant dans toute sa longueur notre cher village, enfin cher, vu les marchands de glaces fermés, le tourisme va pas rapporter grand-chose, je le vois qui se jette dans son fauteuil, la glace à la main. Je m'avance lentement, pressentant le piège. Je suis désormais juste devant le fauteuil et le renardeau assis, mes jambes collées aux siennes, je me penche de plus en plus vers lui alors qu'il recule de plus en plus la glace. Nos regards se croise mais pas la moindre trace de haine n'émane de mes yeux, j'ai réussis à faire le vide, désormais mes pensées ne sont plus tournée que vers une seule chose… la glace ! Presque pour me provoquer, enfin, POUR me provoquer, il ramène la glace, en goute encore un léger morceau avant de l'éloigner à nouveau de moi, m'offrant un large sourire en compensation…

-Je le jure, je goûterai cette glace !

-Essaye…

M'allongeant sur lui, j'étends mon bras le plus loin possible, glissant ma main le long de sa peau nu, bizarrement, je le sens qui frissonne, pourtant la chaleur ne s'y prête pas. Je sens enfin cette fine coque au bout de mes doigts, un léger mouvement la fait bouger, mais ce n'est pas grave, il ne l'a pas lâché. Me rapprochant un peu plus de lui, sentant son corps sous nos vêtement, ma tête reposant contre son torse, étendant encore plus loin mon bras, je sens sa chaleur… il a vraiment chaud, à croire que notre petite course poursuite l'a épuisée. Glissant mes doigts entres les siens, saisissant aussi bien sa main que Ma glace, je le ramène, étrangement, sans difficulté vers moi. Alors que je me redresse légèrement, me préparant à admirer mon joyau, je constate… qu'il n'y a plus rien. Plus qu'un simple cornet, vide de tout délice, éventré et vidé de toute sa splendeur… ma glace… ma pauvre glace. J'ose à peine jeter un regard sur le tas de crème glacé rependus sur le sol… c'est un vrai carnage ! Je n'ai jamais vu pareil horreur. Alors, je me détends, et prend enfin conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je suis… allongé, sur Naruto, la tête contre son torse ? Et personne n'a trouvé utile de me le dire peut-être ?! Et voilà que je l'entends rire… traitre… tu trouve ça drôle de me voir abattus devant un tel coup du sort ! Je relève la tête, prêt à lui jeter un regard noir quand mes yeux croisent un petit morceau de bonheur. Ses lèvres… maculées d'une fine couche colorée, semblant si douce et si sucré de loin. Comme hypnotisé, glissant ma main sous son visage, me hissant jusqu'à ce que mes yeux croisent finalement les siens, je prends lentement possession de ses lèvres. Ce goût, celui que j'attendais… non… mieux, il y a tout de ce que je voulais, cette douceur, cette fraîcheur, comme une sucrerie d'été… mais il y a quelque chose en plus. Lentement, je le délivre de mon emprise, mes yeux, s'étant inconsciemment fermé, retrouve la pâle lueur de la télévision, me laissant voir son visage mêlant surprise et… plaisir. Je crois avoir compris ce qui était si spécial et si… bon, dans cette glace…

-C'était ça… ce que tu voulais… Naruto ?

-Alors ? Elle était comment ta glace Sasuke ?


End file.
